Simply Forget
by prince zuko3
Summary: A one shot that shows how Mai reacts to hearing of Zuko's burn.


**Simply Forget.**

**A Mai centric oneshot which will deal with how she feels about Zuko's banishment the day it happens, and the day that follows.**

Word spread quickly in the fire nation, word of an Angi Kai taking place around mid day the day before involving the fire lord himself, no one was quite sure who the opponent was, except those who had witnessed the battle first hand, commoners spoke of Ozai being outraged about someone speaking out of turn during a war meeting, making people believe that it was either a war minister, or a servant. The fire nation never hired benders to be their servants, except those who were hired to light the torches and candles every morning so that those who walked the palace grounds could see without having to light them their selves, so how could it be a servant challenged to an Agni Kai, it had to be a war minister.

Word was also spreading quickly that, Prince Zuko, Hair to the throne of the fire nation, had been burnt, not many people had any details about it, but the general buzz was that it was bad.

Mai heard when a few servants had gathered in the hall just outside her room, daring to talk about a member of the royal family, Sing, a old plump lady that came from a wealthy family, but had found herself in great debts over her years was telling what she knew from her sister's tale of the story, who had heard it from a guard that was in charge of keeping the crowd calm during the whole ordeal .

Mai pressed her ear to the door, the voices were slightly muffled and she had to stop her own breathing for a moment to hear them, she only caught the end of the conversation, such words as.

"...Burn... Prince... Agni Kai" It was all she needed to know, her mother had spoken to her the day before about the fire lord taking part in an Agni Kai. She was young but she could put two and two together.

"No." It was something she had planned to say in her head, something that had unintentionally escaped her lips.

She dashed out of her room, past the gossiping servants in the hall, down the staircase and into the sitting room, where Mai's parents sat, drinking their tea and talking to one another about politics and other garbage that posed no interest in the young woman.

"Mother, father, I have been requested by Princess Azula to accompany her at the royal palace." Mai lied, something that her parents would never be able to pick up on, their shallow minds would only be pleased that the princess had given thought to their daughter.

"Then you must not disappoint her." Akira replied, pleasure dripping off her tongue, none felt towards Mai herself, only the political bonuses having a daughter so close to the royal family would bring to them.

She dashed out then, twelve year old legs running the short distance across the street towards the royal palace main gate, being a regular the guards let her through without a second thought given. She ran through the large double doors of the palace entrance, along the entrance corridor, and towards the residential ring in high hopes of finding the prince, she wasn't sure which room was his exactly, there were dozens to choose from. She saw General Iroh walking along the corridor in front of her. The kind old man had been one of the three members of the royal family who had been kind to her, for who she was, Ursa and Zuko being the other two.

She quickly ran towards the retired general. "Iroh" She called quietly so that he would hear her, but she wouldn't disturb anyone else in the palace itself.

Iroh turned at the sound of her voice, his face was grim but he gave her a small smile as she approached. "Good morning young Mai, are you here for the princess?" Iroh asked being as humble as he could in his upset mood.

"I want to see Zuko." Mai spoke quickly. She had to find out what that horrible being the fire lord was had done to her one true friend.

Iroh hesitated for a moment and then nodded, "This way child, quickly."

Together they walked in the direction of the prince's chambers. When they arrived they found Zuko laying on his back while the royal physician continued to treat his burn. Mai didn't react to seeing the burnt tissue, it didn't bother her, it was still Zuko, and that was what mattered to her. "The prince is sleeping General Iroh, I will finish putting the bandages on and give him his herbs, and then I will be out of your way."

Iroh nodded, "Thank you Juin, you have been a great help in my nephews recovery." Iroh sat of a high backed chair next to a small table that Zuko must have eaten on when he wasn't in the royal dining room. "Mai, Zuko might be a while, why don't you go sit down on that couch over there and get some rest."

She did as she was told and sat quietly, waiting patiently for her friend to wake up.

Zuko began to stir under the covers, his right eye opened slowly as he took in his surroundings once again.

"Arr, Nephew your awake."

"Leave me alone uncle, I don't want anyone here to feel sorry for me."

Iroh didn't seem fazed by the princes words. "But I brought someone with me."

"Hi Zuko." Mai said quietly from her spot in the corner.

"Mai?" Zuko sat up and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened, and thought you would need a friend." Zuko nodded quietly and laid back down.

"you probably think I look hideous, with this bandage covering my face. Juin said it would scar, its going to look a lot worse when I eventually get these bandages removed."

"I don't care, as long as your still Zuko."

Iroh smiled at the comment, sensing the love between the two, the connected that Zuko had only ever had with Mai, Iroh knew that there was something going on between them, his own question was did they know this?

Zuko smiled too, thought she couldn't see it.

They continued to talk for hours, Iroh left briefly to get their lunch and then brought it back. It wasn't until the sun went down that Iroh accompanied Mai home. "Goodnight miss Mai, I believe your visit has done some good to the prince." Mai waved quickly and then walked into her house.

She ate her supper and then was sent off to bed.

The gossip she heard the following day as she got dressed ready to visit Zuko again, ripped her heart out.

Prince Zuko had been banished.


End file.
